Unstable
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU.OOC. Shiznat. What if an asylum escapee was working on same floor as you, and you didn't know it until she told you personally? /Warning: Extreme psychosis./
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Heh. There aren't enough psychotic Shizurus, so I made another one! Hoozah! -shot- But actually, I kinda write stuff based on the way I feel. When I'm happy and feel like writing, I write Sweet Tooth. When I feel out of it and empty, I write stuff like this. oO; And trust me, it only gets worse.

You know, I like a psychotic Shizuru. Everyone usually writes about how she has good jobs, but I really like reading ones about 'killer Shizuru' or 'insane Shizuru'. And I thought, "Why not make my own story where I control what happens and I don't have to wait three weeks to see what happens because I can just imagine mine doing it! -beaming as she starts typing-" Like Badone's or DemonicTwister's (former's is a killer, the latter's is psychotic, mine's more of stuck in the middle. oO; ) stories. I like those two stories and reading it always makes me suspenseful and wanting more. X3 God, it scares me how much of a gore freak I am. oxO;;

Okay, in this, I'd like to point out that Shizuru has three different personalities that make her up:

_Mask_ - This is, as you know, her ever-elegant 'mask' that she always wears. She wears this in front of others to cover up her feelings quite well.

_Childish_ - Childish Shizuru. The innocent(?) childish one who possibly hurt a fly, right?... This one usually shows only with Natsuki.

_Psycho_ - Well, of course she has this one. Wouldn't be much of a psychotic thriller fanfic if she wasn't a tad iffy in the head, now would it?

I know that it's going to be a tad hard to follow. I wrote it so you can tell that she's insane. That would have to include weird actions and unstable, repetitive thoughts. XP Sorry, live with it.

* * *

"Hm. Hm. Hmmm." She hummed along with the classical music.

The classical music played loudly in her solitary room as she swayed back and forth lightly to the soft tempo in the room just for her. A content expression was on her face as she leaned against the wall of her room, sitting on the ground with her eyes closed.

Music was her life. It was her past. It was her present. And it would probably be her future too. Yes, music made her what she is today. Unstable.

A knock came on her door.

Red eyes shot open and stared at the door with alert interest. A shadowy figure appeared behind the door in the small window. She remembered the knock. _Not part of the music…_

"Ms. Fujino?" A young adult, male's voice called out.

_A man. A man. A man at my door. Answer it? No._

"I brought you your food." He hesitated before opened the door to peer in the white room. He looked back in the back right corner of the room to see a pair of red eyes looking at him, no, into him. He shivered slightly before walking in and placing the food down.

Her mask came up and a small smile appeared on her face. Her features softened as she kept her mask on, the mask no one could see through, "Thank you, sir." Her toes clinched and unclenched as she leaned against the wall, sitting open frog-legged on the floor in her white scrub.

He smiled back a little, seeming to relax at the 'normal' response, "You're welcome."

"You're new here." She simply stared, moving her torso slightly, once again reminding herself that she had just gotten out of her straightjacket stage two weeks earlier. _Too trusting. _She commented about her therapist, inwardly amused.

"Y-Yeah," The young adult smiled a bit more, rubbing the back of his head. Then the awkward silence came were it felt like his every move was being watched. He started to sweat slightly and shifted uncomfortably after lowering his head, feeling smaller, "S-So I heard you're getting out of here tomorrow because you're cured." He said, trying to remove the mysterious, awkward feeling. It didn't work.

"Why yes, I believe that's how she worded it." _Don't like you, boy…_

"I'll… just… leave you to your lunch then…" The boy quickly made his exit, trying to get away from the awkward room to continue his job.

Her smile faded and was replaced by an empty expression. She looked from the white walls around her to the white, tiled floors to the tray before scurrying over and pushing the tray to her 'favorite' corner. The corner where the security camera was; where the security camera couldn't see what was going on under it.

She slumped down against the corner and picked up her fork with her toes before starting to eat. When you've had a straitjacket on for three years, you learn things others normally wouldn't. Even if she had the use of her arms now, it was still a lot more comfortable for her to use her usual method.

She continued to eat, the music playing in her one room to keep her calm. The music played and so her memories rewound back to that day some three years ago. She continued to eat calmly. _Music. Laughter. Music. Shots! Red. Red blood. Shots. Music. Weapons. Screaming. Knife. Man. A man… MUSIC!!_

She gasped loudly, her red eyes widening and dilating as she pushed the tray away with her feet. She bared her teeth, sinking them into her lower lip as a way to try and sooth her emotions. Her breaths becoming heavy and uneven. She brought her right foot to her mouth and bit at the bottom of her toe, making it bleed slightly.

She started to write on the wall, the red dripping off her toe and down her foot as it smeared on the white walls of the room. First, she started with the parallel bars going horizontally, then she drew a treble clef sign at the beginning before writing down the notes to the classical music she was currently listening to.

She then brought her bleeding foot to her mouth and started to clean it off while rubbing the music piece away with the back of her scrub. _Make the memory go away. More the notes go away. Memory and notes go away… Please!_

She then brought her foot down and started to wipe it off on the bottom of her scrub, calming down. She breathed heavily in and out, leaning her head against the wall, still unseen by the camera. _Not cured but must get out. Out of here. Freedom. Away from here. Away… Kill the killer._

She smirked, content once again.

* * *

Shizuru stood next to a man behind the podium with reporters and photographers standing just off stage doing their jobs. Many microphones were positioned as she and the mayor of the town talked. She was well dressed and she had her mask on, the one no one ever saw through.

"We're dreadfully sorry that we still can't find the person who was responsible for your families' killing." The man continued to ramble, "But at least now we have one Fujino back in normal society."

"Yes," Shizuru started, "I'll try my best to fit back in. Let me just say that it's somewhat shameful to know that during these last three years, I was locked up in that asylum." _I'll kill the man responsible._ She thought, contradicting her previous statement.

"Well, at least you're cursed now. You have your old apartment (nothing's been touched) and job as a lawyer back, rest assured."

_Of course I do. No one does anything ill for a Fujino. Always sucking up to get on the good side of a Fujino. Worthless men with their worthless greed._

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor." Shizuru gave her masked smile once more before turning to the crowd. She looked down at the people who were lining up to ask her questions. _Must bare with it— Tell them to shut up! — No! Must bare with it!…_

* * *

Shizuru walked into her apartment and slammed the door shut, locking her door before sliding down the surface of the wood. She breathed heavily looking out the apartment window from the door's distance. She saw another skyscraper.

She slowly got up and walked towards the window, dropping her bag on the ground subconsciously before opening the slide door to the balcony. She walked over to the railing and peered down. _Long way down…_ She looked back up to the skyscraper across the busy street up the city, its windows acting like a mirror.

_Must— Will! Will find killer. Kill the killer. Must kill the killer and avenge family._ She looked back down to the never-sleeping streets below.

She leaned her head back to the skies and smiled calmly, a breeze playing lightly with her hair. _A slow and painful death? Yes, like that. Slow and painful…_

* * *

Yes, now, maybe so? Either awful or awesome idea, I wanna hear feedback. Read and Review! Oh and don't worry, Natsuki appears in the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Also, Natsuki's character is slightly Oced, as you'll maybe notice. oO; Nothing major. Then again who would be their normal self when acting around an asylum escapee?

Huh. I have some notes to put up: For one, there will be no honorifics. I don't even know if Shizuru will be saying 'ara' at all. oO; It takes place in a busy city. Oh and Shizuru isn't really 'psychotic' more then 'has a one-tracked mind that's a little twisted'. oO;; And for POVs, it's all still in third person, but the thoughts displayed are for the person listed. Also, you might notice everyone once in a while that Shizuru said something in third person. That's on purpose.

This story will be fast-paced. You'll see the relationship develop fast and the plot be set into play really soon. Why? Because I have no fillers. This is basically going to be all story. XP So blah.

Huh. This chapter isn't really exciting at all; mostly talking and being freaked out. All the action starts next chapter. And it might be changed to an 'M' rating depending on how brutally I want to slash up Takeda.

**chum-sa**: XD;; Just some new guard? He might appear later though, the nameless guard. XD And here's Natsuki for ya. XP

**Hoppy-chan (Naolin)**: XD;; I still don't think it's that good. I mean, still no action yet. But I'll have to admit that writing a psychotic Shizuru is hard. I give props to the people that do it well. As for the music part, it's a little deeper then that. XD

**fan-rei**: o-o; ... -shrugs- Maybe it's just my obsession with how cool I think straight jackets are. XD;

**ALEXISSA2**: 'PPMS'? What's that mean?

**ManizaAnz**: -shrugs- Maybe. Maybe not.

* * *

**Natsuki POV**

"I'm going to be fine, Mai," An exasperated Natsuki sighed as she continued to listen to her friend's rant. "Didn't you see the news? They said she's clean and that she's back to normal. She doesn't show any signs of being unstable anymore so she's going back to work so she can make a living like the rest of us."

"Yeah," Mai said as she sat in Natsuki's apartment, on her couch, "but that doesn't mean you should let your guard down. Just be careful," The busty woman warned her friend.

"Yes, yes," Natsuki said, holding up her hands, "I'll be careful." She then smirked, "Shall I lock the doors and close my curtains too, officer?"

"I'm being serious here!" Mai crossed her arms under her chest after she got up, "I'm just concerned about the safety of my friends."

"Says the one who left Mikoto alone in her apartment," Natsuki shot back, still smirking.

Purple eyes shot open, "Oh no!" She exclaimed as she just realized what that meant. She started to panic, "Ah! Ah, um! S-See you later, Natsuki!" She said as she darted for the door.

"Yeah," Natsuki had to hold back her laughter, "Maybe I'll stop by the diner sometime." She said.

"Sure." The other responded, not really listening as she opened the door and shut it behind herself.

_Honestly…_ Kuga just smiled and shook her head. She walked over to her couch and looked outside to see another apartment complex across the street, "A Fujino huh?… Wonder what she's like." It was dark out.

Tomorrow would be the day Ms. Fujino came back to work.

* * *

**Shizuru POV**

_(Next Day)_

Fujino walked towards the building where her new, or rather 'she's-starting-up-again,' job is. It was a nice, clean looking building and the pathway outside looked well kept. It even had a checkered-board stone pathway leaning up to the twin glass doors. She walked through the door and walked towards the elevator.

She knew which floor and she knew which office. This was all clockwork imbedded into her memory from three years prier. There wasn't much else to remember in those three years.

She walked toward the elevator but was stopped. _Stopped?_ She turned, a politely surprised expression on her face as she looked at the guard, "Ma'am, we're going to have to check your bag." The guard said.

She looked at him with a blank stare for a second, "Of course." She blinked. _Don't like this guard._ She had a polite smile on her face. Always polite, always what people wanted. A perfect Fujino.

He was about to start to search her bag when he noticed something about her. It wasn't obvious, no, not obvious. It was like his sixth sense was on high alert and was telling him to back off as he looked into those alluring rust-colored eyes. Like they were waiting for him to get close.

But it didn't show.

He must have been imagining it.

He backed off.

She thanked him and walked on. She walked towards the elevator and got on. She watched as the doors closed and it started to bring her to her floor. _Didn't touch my bag. Men are easy._

* * *

**Natsuki POV**

"How about it? You, me, on a midnight cruse with fine dinning and maybe a little somethin' more? If you get my drift."

"For the last time, Takeda, I don't want a date. And if you don't back off in two second, I'll make it so you can't have any kids." Natsuki walked through the busy room filled with small office cubicles. _God, this guy doesn't know when I give up. If I didn't want to go out with him last week, what makes him think today will be any different?_ Natsuki had a scowl on her face as she made her way towards the larger closed-off office at the end of the room.

"Alright, alright," He held his hands up in defense as he stopped following, but he still had a smile on his face.

Natsuki passed a guy and opened the door to the office, but turned her attention to Takeda when she heard yelling from halfway across the room, "I'll see you at lunch, Ms. Kuga!"

"In your dreams!" She growled back before sighing, shaking her head. She turned back toward the person she was originally trying to get to, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Fujino." She placed on the best smile she could after being ticked off by Masashi yet again.

If she turned around, she could have seen the evil glint in Takeda's eyes.

* * *

**Shizuru POV**

Shizuru contently smiled at the man in front of her that wouldn't stop talking. Shizuru just smiled at waited for the man to stop welcoming her in a jittery fashion. Like all the others, she would wait. Like all her co-workers, she would smile and listen, taking in little quirks about people they themselves weren't probably even aware. (Like the man in front her at the moment seemed to mess with the tip of his tie when he was rambling.) She didn't actually listen because they never said anything important.

_Shut up!_

Oh. He was done.

Shizuru smiled, "Thank you for welcoming me back." _Not._

The man blushed, "Y-Yeah." He gave a small smile, "I hope to work with you sometime." He said.

Shizuru just nodded and smiled. _Scum._

He got up, "See you later, Miss Fujino." And he left, the door still open.

Shizuru relaxed slightly, clinching and unclenching her hands under the desk as she tried to calm down. _Control. Control._ She perked up once she heard words outside her door, she placed the placid smile on her face as she waited for yet another person to walk through the door to greet her.

Her eyes widened slightly at what she saw: blue hair fallen past her shoulders, bright emerald eyes, smooth skin covered by slightly baggy work attire.

"I'll see you at lunch, Ms. Kuga!" Someone called out and the figure frowned for a second as the words rang out, turning to the man who shouted.

_No! Turn back! Please! Back!_ Shizuru's face melted into a slightly pleading look.

"In your dreams!" The figure growled back before sighing and turning back, shaking her head, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Fujino." The figure forced a slight smile.

_Turned back, yes, good. Turned back._ Fujino turned her face back to its normal masked look without the woman seeing that it was ever changed, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Ms…?" _Name._ Shizuru tilted her head slightly, politely, waiting for the answer.

"Natsuki Kuga." The woman walked over and presented herself, holding out her hand.

Shizuru leaned over and shook her hand, a smile on her face. _Natsuki Kuga. Kuga Natsuki. Nat-su-ki… _Her smile broadened slightly as red looked straight into green, "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Natsuki Kuga. Have a seat?" Shizuru smiled up at the woman.

Kuga blushed and quickly sat down, "S-Sorry." _So cute! Cute Natsuki. Kuga, Kuga. Just Kuga…?_ She thought solemnly.

"That's quite alright." Shizuru giggled slightly, a smile on her face. _Cute Natsuki._

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." A silence hung in the air for a few seconds before Natsuki spoke up again, "Are you enjoying it here so far?" Kuga asked, breaking the quiet.

"I've only been in my office an hour," Ms Fujino pointed out, "I've hardly a chance to sit down."

Eh?" Natsuki blinked for a moment, "That's right! Crap, I'm sorry."

"That's… that's quite alright…" Fujino's hands clenched under the table as the conversation went on. _Natsuki…_

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Natsuki started to stand up.

"Wait!" Shizuru quickly stood up and held out her hand, a distressed expression on her face.

When she saw Natsuki stop, she immediately placed on her mask. _Think of something. Anything. Think. Think, damnit!_

"Yes?" Kuga looked confused.

"Lunch." Shizuru blurted out.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Lunch. Could you show me around town… at lunch?" _Good. Continue._ "It's been a while since I've.. been around town. I was wondering if you could show me the ropes?" Shizuru smiled politely.

"Huh? Oh, sure. I'll see you at lunch then?" Natsuki asked, only getting a nod in reply, "Okay, I've got nothing else better to do."

Shizuru smiled at sat down, "See you then."

* * *

They walked through town. Natsuki said she knew a nice little coffee shop and asked Shizuru if she knew of it. Shizuru just simply shook her head, watched Natsuki's face brighten up, and proudly announced that she went there often at lunchtime.

"I'd love to go there," Shizuru said, smiling as she watched Natsuki grin broadly. _Easily satisfied. So adorable… Hm?_ Shizuru stopped and looked up, a music shop. "…" _Music…_

Natsuki stopped walking once she saw that Ms. Fujino had, "Ms. Fujino?" Natsuki walked back and followed her gaze, "Do you… want to go in?"

"Yes." Fujino answered almost as soon as Natsuki finished asking. She looked down, quickly walked into the music shop, and started to look around in haste_. Classical… classical… music…_ She was walking around so fast that Natsuki was having a hard time keeping up.

"F-Fujino?" Natsuki asked, trying to keep up.

_Interrupted._ "What." Shizuru abruptly stopped and turned around, looking straight into emerald eyes. Her gaze was serious and looked dead of all emotion.

"F-Fujino?" Natsuki said as she looked up into the eyes. She could feel herself gulp.

Shizuru blinked, "Huh?" Her eyes' look coming back to life as she looked down into Natsuki confused ones. _Natsuki's scared!_ "I'm sorry!" Shizuru said, leaning forward and grabbing Natsuki by the shoulders a little bit more harshly then someone would have normally done, "I'm sorry! Shizuru's sorry!" She said, trying to get the point across. _Don't be scared. Please. Not scared._

"Oh… kay…" Natsuki said, not calming down in the least.

"…" Shizuru nodded, letting go of Natsuki's shoulders and going back to what she was doing. She quickly walked through the iles before she stopped at the edge of the classical. "…"

Natsuki walked up to her co-worker, "Ms Fujino?" She said, a bit hesitant.

"Yes?" Shizuru answered her, not even turning; not even moving.

"Do you like… classical?"

Shizuru turned her head, her face beaming, "Yes, a lot."

Natsuki calmed down slightly, "So, we're here so you can buy something?"

Shizuru nodded her head and started to walk down the path, trying to find a certain one. She found it and picked it up, "… This one. This one was playing."

"Fujino?" Natsuki walked over, curious.

"Buying this one," Shizuru said before she sped off to the counter.

"…" Natsuki walked after, slightly confused about what just happened and why Fujino was acting so weird.

* * *

They were sitting down outside the coffee place Natsuki was talking about earlier. They were under a lawn umbrella at one of the tables, hiding from the summer's harsh rays.

"So," Natsuki started, once she put her cup of coffee down, "What's the music for, Ms Fujino?" She said, trying to start small talk.

"Call me Shizuru," The brunette woman smiled pleasently, placing her own cup down gently.

"Then call me Natsuki."

Shizuru then continued, smiling. _Natsuki…_ "This is the music that was playing while my family was being butchered right in front of me." Shizuru calmly took a sip of her tea.

Natsuki eyes widened, then gained a sympathetic look, "I'm- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up —"

"It's all right. I wanted this music. You know, without music, I probably wouldn't have made it through the asylum," Shizuru said calmly.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki still looked sympathetic, guilty. She then forced herself to smile, "But at least you're cured now, right? The asylum must have been horrible, huh?" She said, trying to cheer up the atmosphere.

_Hm? Cured?_ "What do you mean?" Shizuru tilted her head, politely smiling.

"Cured. You're cured." Natsuki said again.

Shizuru blinked, "Who told you that?"

"… The news. It was on the news." Natsuki said, getting a tad uncomfortable.

"The news, right," Shizuru smiled. Then looked straight into Natsuki eyes, "I lied."

"What…?" Natsuki said, being dumb struck. After a bit, she started to laugh nervously. You could easily tell it was forced. "Oh, I get it! Nice one! You actually had me going there!"

"I'm not cured," Shizuru smiled calmly, wondering why Natsuki was laughing.

"…" Natsuki awkward laughter abruptly stopped, "Th-then why would you…"

"Why would I be out?" Shizuru pondered for a moment, "Because I tricked them obviously." She said, matter-of-factly. Her face became grim, "I tricked the man in charge into thinking I was cursed. It was easy really, tricking the scum. I don't understand why the Lord even bothers to give men life if they're just going to be stupid or commit crimes…"

Natsuki might have had second guesses on if Shizuru was actually cured or not before, but the expression on her face and the way she was talking shoved all doubt aside. Natsuki stared at Shizuru with a newfound fear, "Y-you tricked them?" She gulped.

"Of course," Shizuru beamed, "It wasn't hard at all!" She started to shift through the items in her purse, "In fact, the guards in the bottoms of the building couldn't be trusted to hold a pocket knife, let alone a gun. I came into the building with this and they didn't even check my bag!" Shizuru smiled as she took out a perfectly knew looking kitchen knife and brandished it lightly, causing Kuga to gasp as she watched the knife in horror.

"W-W-W-Why?" She stammered, her green eyes not leaving the knife.

Shizuru's face became serious, almost literally begging Natsuki for her attention, "Because I want to find out who killed my family…" Shizuru smiled, but not a normal one. This one was seeping with insanity, "And kill him and his team." _Yes. Make him pay. Pay for killing ones I love._

Natsuki's whole body was trembling in fear as she looked at the woman across the table from her. An asylum escapee. The killer of thirteen and soon to be more. "Why are you telling me this?!" She almost yelled.

Shizuru tilted her head thoughtfully. _Why?…_ Shizuru smiled childishly as she placed the knife right back into her bag and then reached across the table, clutching Natsuki's shaking hand in her own, "Because I trust Natsuki." She said in a jovial manner.

"Why… do you…" By now, Natsuki couldn't finish her sentences.

"Why do I trust Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, calmly. She then giggled as she brought Natsuki's hand of to her cheek, "Because I like Natsuki." _Yes. Like Natsuki very much._

Natsuki gasped loudly, her hand was shaking uncontrollably, even as calm hands were holding it. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to form words but nothing came out. "I-I… have…" She swallowed harshly, trying to regain her composure. (Which was hard with a murderer sitting three feet away from you, holding your hand to her cheek and looking at you in an endearing manner.) "I have to go!" Natsuki blurted out all at once as she recoiled her hand and got up in one forced motion. She started to briskly walk away, trying in vain to calm her speeding heart.

Shizuru blinked, surprised, watching Kuga's retreating form. She then smiled happily and placed her hand to her cheek, giggling. _See you later, Natsuki._

* * *

Next time, we get to see Shizuru actually use the knife she carries around! But for what, you'll just have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Okay. This chapter is gory goodness galore! So if you have a weak stomach, _DON'T READ IT_. Simple as that. That's the same reason this fanfic has been changed to 'M', for the extreme violence. (Argh. I could have done so much better with the action part. I apologize for it's lameness now.)

It'd like to point out that, yes, I changed Shizuru slightly. So what if I made her a jack-of-all-trades? I you don't like it, you can skip over all the action. But then again, you'd only be reading one third of this chapter if you did that. XP

Ha! People actually got what I was trying to get across with that whole talking in third person. I was trying to make her seem childish, because, well... it just seems to fit better. Someone made an analogy about a cat bringing in a dead bird and hoping to be praised. Yeah, it's kinda like that. (Nice analogy!)

I know the dates might not add up about Shizuru going to Law School, blah, blah, blah. I don't really care. XP;; Just play along with it, eh?

Holy--?! 20 reviews?! I didn't think this fic would be that popular! oO;; I just hope I don't let you all down. XD;; Oh! And if you don't like Takeda getting hurt, I suggest you skip the middle and ending of this chapter. XP I actually find it kinda ironic that I can write sweet fluff like Sweet Tooth, then write something like this. XD;;

**lindred**: It's already obsessive. ;D

**ManiazAnz**: I know, but you asked if Natsuki falls in love with _her_. Maybe it's the other way around. Maybe it's not. X3

**glowie**: Actually, I have their jobs in mind, but seeing as how I myself don't have a job and have never worked in an office building, I just stuck them in a high-rise with office cubicals with larger, shut off offices at the ends. XP;; Also, thank you and everyone for not hating the way I made Shizuru's mind work. XD;; I was thinking no one would like it.

**DemonicTwister**: No. -points down to the actions scenes of her story- That's kinda creepy. Kinda. Lol. I suppose not. I think cannibal is a tad bit more extreme then psycho killer. (Love your story, by the way.) XD;; Not really, I bet if you made them fight it out in a block-out room, yours would win... and have a meal at the same time. (Talk about having your cake and eating it too.) oO;;;; Bwahaha! Just read and find out yourself! If you're up to it, that is. -evil grin-

**ChieH**: That's what I'm trying to get across. It's not so much of Shizuru being a psycho killer then her being lost in her own insanity. X3 She'll be more accepting soon. Trust me. ;D Just wait a bit longer.

**living da vida loca**: (anon.) XD Yeah. Don't worry, 'cute' behavior will come soon. X3 Chapter after next is fluff... ish. oO;; 'Cause she is. Maybe. X3

**Naxor**: Long review! Whoo! I love long reviews! X33 o-o; -ahem- Thank you for taking the time to read my story, it and all it's... creepiness. Yes, her life has changed forever and there's nothing she can do about it. Bwahaha! XD No, no one is able to resist Shizuru. X3 I just hope this chapter isn't too gory. Actually, that's a lie. XP

**Azfixiation**: XD;; I'm just wondering if 'creepiest Shizuru' is a compliment. Oh well, I'll take it as one. Thank you! X33 Shizuru? Crazier? Is that possible? XD

**AppleFlavoredPie**: o-o; Yes. An apple... -slowly shuffles away- XD And thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you can. XP;;

* * *

**Natsuki POV**

Natsuki was furiously typing away, back in her 'office,' –cubical- totally disregarding her job at that moment in time. Her job her could wait, as long as her boss didn't find out. The clicks were harsh against her keyboard as she felt her palms start to sweat and become clammy. Her heart rate sped up as she remembered the chilling, yet calm words escape from the brown haired beauty.

Natsuki shook her head, as if to make the words disappear, "Just who are you, Shizuru Fujino?" She whispered under her breath.

She continued to click away, staring, almost glaring, at the computer screen, "Google… Wikipedia… Shizuru Fuji —"

"HIYA, KUGA!"

"Good God!" Kuga yelped out in her surprise, turning the screen off and fumbling around to regain herself after almost literally jumping out her chair. She panted, trying to steady her racing heart. She turned to glare at the person, "What was that for, Mr. Takeda?" She said after turning off her computer screen.

"You can call me Masashi."

"_Mr. Takeda._"

Takeda shrugged, then smirked, "What'cha up to? And I didn't see you during lunch. You're working pretty hard, harder than normal anyway."

"Mr. Takeda, if you don't back off in a second, I can't be held responsible for what my fists do," Kuga said, her fists already trembling in anger.

"Whoa there." Masashi held his hands up in defense as he back away, "… Can I pick you up for dinner sometime?"

"No!"

"You may reject me now, but I promise you you'll be mine soon enough." Takeda started to walk away and he started to sing loudly, and off-key, "She wiiiiiiill be loooved." If Natsuki could see his face, she'd probably hear more warning bells going off in her head.

Natsuki started to grumbled as she started to rearrange her desk, seeing as how she knock a couple things out of place, "I hate that stupid man…" She shook her head once again and went back to her computer, turning the screen on and looking expectantly as it flashed on.

The bluenette typed in the rest of her co-worker's name and drummed her fingers on the desk as she waited for it to load, "God, why is this taking so long?!" She said, growing anxious. "Finally!" She perked up and started to scroll down the page until she got to some information.

"Birth place, birthday, family name, all interesting but not what I'm looking for. Oh! She's a year older then me! Who knew?" Natsuki said with a smile, before frowning. _Okay, weird. Why do I care?_ "_Anyway._" She stressed, telling herself to get back to what she was doing.

Natsuki continued to scroll down, but soon found herself looking at information she really didn't need, just some stuff that caught her attention, "'A quick learner, persistent perfectionist. Has been described as a 'jack-of-all-trades' in the sense that she quickly learns something and perfects it before getting bored with it and moving onto something else.' Wait, isn't a jack-of-all-trades someone who's moderately good at everything? Meh," Natsuki shrugged it off, "People must not have a name for those kinda people."

Natsuki then went down to find a list of Shizuru's skills. "Damn that list is long… Might as well start at the top and scroll down." She said, doing just that.

"Gymnastics; magician; several types of dancing; singing lessons; taught how to run a business and marketing; archery; culinary lessons; various weapons training; martial arts… THIRD DAN?!" Natsuki exclaimed, causing people to look over at her curiously. She turned around as saw people looking at her, "The hell're you all staring at?" She growled, causing them to hastily get back to their work.

Natsuki sighed before turning back to her computer screen, "But seriously, did this woman have nothing to do with her extra time besides extra curricular activities? What hasn't this woman done? The list goes on." She continued to scroll down, "Student Council President… Graduated at the top of her class in both High School and Law School." Natsuki frowned, "Does this woman not have any faults?! — Hm?"

Something caught Natsuki's eye: "'Never been able to master photography or video'?" She then frowned, "Oh, because photography is so important." She said, sarcasm pouring out of her mouth like a faucet.

"History…" Natsuki scrolled down and started to read, "In high school, she was voted Student Council President by a landslide (no surprise there) and had her own fan club made up of both genders." Natsuki chuckled slightly, " I bet those 'members' were the ones who imputed information to this page."

Natsuki continued, "Went to Law School and got a job here and worked here until she turned twenty two when she went to a mental institution for three years." Natsuki read on, "'After killing thirteen at the celebration party (presumably a homicide attempt) for her announced engagement to Reito Kanzaki. It's been said that this would have tied the two companies together. There were also deaths of all the Fujino family members except for Shizuru Fujino, but it's been proven that Shizuru wasn't the one who killed them.'"

Natsuki was somewhat hesitant as she sat back in her chair, frowning as she looked up at the ceiling, "Something doesn't add up. People can tell Shizuru killed the thirteen people, but no one can figure out who sent the guys to kill the Fujinos?"

"Fujino's coming up," Natsuki heard the whispers of the office and quickly turned off her screen, suddenly becoming self-conscious. She backed away from her desk slightly. Indeed the elevator doors were opening, and the brown haired beauty stepped out.

Natsuki felt her body tense as Fujino started to make her way down the plainly carpeted lane in between the sets of cubicles. She felt her hands clinch and her heart rate start to pump faster. She frowned, _Damnit! Calm down! It's not like she'd go on a ballistic rampage right here in the office._

Natsuki opened her eyes slightly and looked out of the corner of her eye just in time to see Shizuru past right by her without so much as a glance, _"…?" Huh? She didn't even look?_ Kuga blinked, quizzical, then frowned. _She didn't even look!_ She thought, being ticked off for reasons she didn't know. _Whatever happened to 'because I like Natsuki'?_ Natsuki thought, making a mock accent in her thoughts. "And why the fuck do I even care?!" She growled, out loud, once more causing people to turn their attention away from work/Shizuru, and look at her.

She glared at them, "I said what're you all staring at? I'm not on display!"

They went back to their work, leaving Natsuki to her own thoughts.

If Natsuki had looked at Fujino's expression, she probably would have seen one of deep thought.

* * *

**Shizuru POV**

Fujino sat at her desk and pulled the rolling chair up toward the computer. She waited for it to start up and load, while taking a sip of the warm tea she bought 'to go' at the cafe she was just recently in.

She started to work her way around the applications until she could get to the internet. _Time to get to work._ She took another sip, and started to type expertly with one hand going across the keyboard. _Start with the date._

Her emotionless eyes glazed over the words as the windows popped up, telling information of the celebration 'party'. _Why was only my family killed? No one else's. After Fujinos?_ Shizuru continued to type, "Invitations." She said to no one as she continued to type, seeing which families were involved in the little get together. She started to go through the names, opening up windows about the different families. She sighed, "This'll be a long night."

"Hm?" Shizuru raised her eyebrows at the screen. _Error? No errors. Have to get this done. Have to._ She nodded at her thoughts and finally placed the lukewarm cup down smirking, bringing her other hand over to the keyboard. "Never been a computer program a couldn't hack into." _Never._

She continued to type furiously, saving files she thought were necessary into a file she made, making sure to keep the file deep within the layers of the computer's database. She then abruptly stopped and looked at her left hand, or more specifically, the ring around her ring finger on her left hand.

"Reito… Kanzaki…" She said his name, trailing off as she lifted her hand to look at the ring in the sun's light. _A guy. I hate men._ She bared her teeth, grabbing the ring and lifting her arm up to throw it across the room. She started to swing and then… paused.

"_Psst. Shizuru-chan, young Reito obviously doesn't know that much about you, so I decided to tag along and 'help' him choose a ring. Oh, you should have seen him, ready to buy the most expensive ring money could buy! But I know, I know my little Shizuru-chan better then that and walked up to him: 'She isn't into big, flashy things. Choose something modest and it'll get the point across.'"_

_Shizuru's mom laughed as she looked at her daughter, "I guess he'll have all the time in the world to get to know you now." Shizuru's mom's eyes started to tear up and she turned away, "Look at me, ruining your happy moment with my tears. Go on, enjoy yourself. Remember, this is the beginning of the rest of your life." Shizuru's mom bekened Shizuru to continue walking down the sidewalk with her._

Shizuru lowered the ring and looked at it, "Mom…" She slowly placed the ring back on her finger. Shizuru simply turned back to the computer and continued to type away, disregarding time as it slowly ticked by.

* * *

**Natsuki POV**

"God," Natsuki looked at her computer's clock, "Eight. I shouldn't be at work this late. I better be racking up sick leave." She said as she started to pack up. _I'm a freakin' workaholic._ She halfheartedly placed items in their respective areas as she grumbled about her latest case.

She started to place her jacket on, "I wonder if the guards even stay out this late." She asked to no one in particular. She paused and glanced around, "I wonder if anyone's still in the building — besides the janitor, of course." She said, in a reassuring tone. She placed her other sleeve in and breathed in and out heavily.

Hey, she's allowed to be a tad jumpy after what happened earlier that day.

She then smirked, "I bet no one would mind if I took the last bit of coffee left in the lounge. Sure, it's a bit thick and old as the day goes on, but microwave and added milk with cure that right up! Improvise!" She started to laugh, but abruptly stopped when she realized she must not only look like a fool, but her echo was creeping her out.

She had a light blush of embarrassment on here face as she briskly walked towards the lounge, her briefcase left behind at her desk. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She turned the cabneit light on, the only light showing through the large window that took off the top half of the door.

She started to subconsciously hum as her mind wandered from topic to topic. "Huh. I wonder if we have creamer instead of milk," She asked herself as she went towards the fridge, placing the cup of microwaved coffee down and rummaged through the contents of the refrigerator.

"Hiya, Kuga!" A voice said from behind her.

She slammed her head on the top of the shelving, "Good God," She grumbled the rest of her curse out, "Damnit, Takeda," She started, knowing that annoying introduction from weeks of experience. "Why the fuck are you still here?" She glared once she got out, rubbing the back of her head.

"I was waiting for something," He smiled nonchalant, "And now that I'm done waiting, I'd like to ask you something." He turned off the light, the only visible light on the whole floor was the light coming in from the city streets below. He started to walk towards her as she stood by the counter.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't date you before I get it through the thick skull of yours?!" She growled. "If it was up to me, we never would have met in the first place."

He smirked, "Good thing it's not up to you… then is it?"

"Huh?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "What're you talking abou —"

Takeda pushed her up against the counter once he was in arms length. He pushed her torso down on the flat surface and forced his tongue into her mouth. Natsuki, after regaining her senses, pushed him off and started to struggle, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled as loud as she could.

She was starting to successfully push him off when, in her struggle, Takeda grabbed both her wrists and pinned her against the counter, placing his leg between hers to keep her there, "You have a dirty mouth." He smirked, "I can clean it out for you."

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" She yelled into his ear, making him flinch slightly, but he immediately regained himself.

With his free hand, he started to move toward her buckle and started to unbuckle her brown leather belt with his hand, "You know, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be wearing pants. It hides those long, nice, toned legs you have." He smirked, pure lust in his orbs as he looked into rebellious, yet slightly frightened green eyes. He started to move the pants downward, toward her underwear.

"**HELP!**" Natsuki yelled as loud as she could, knowing it was in vain. No one else was up here and the janitors probably wouldn't be on the eighteenth floor for quite some time.

She frowned. like hell she was going to give up without a fight! She started to struggle again, moving her body as she tried to hit his shin with the heel of her foot; anything to get him to stop.

Masashi started to laugh hysterically, "Who's going to hear ya?" His face then grew serious before backhanding the woman's face harshly to make her shut up, "Just be quiet and enjoy it." He ordered to the stunned woman.

She gulped. _This is it. I can't believe I'm gonna be raped in my own office building._ She felt the stinging pain on her cheek, as tears started to swell up in the corners of her eyes from it. _God, if there really is a God, please help m—_

_CRASH. SHATTER.._. Click.

"What the fuck?!" Takeda glanced towards the door.

* * *

**Shizuru's POV**

"I've narrowed down the list slightly." Shizuru said to no one as she continued to type away at the computer, excusing the time on her clock dismissively. _More! Narrow it down more! Find him. Find the killer. Kill the killer._ "More," She said, her tone dead as she continued. By now, her tea was cold; she hadn't paid it any mind to it since a little after she placed it down.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

The yelling made Shizuru jump and go into alert mode. _No one is still supposed to be here! What if they find out?! No, won't let them. Just stay calm, cool, serene, perfection._

Just when Shizuru was calming herself down, she heard a second scream: _"GET THE FUCK OFF!"_

Red eyes dilated in realization and horror, "Natsuki?" Sure, she'd only talked to the woman for maybe half an hour, but still, to Shizuru, that voice was extremely easy to distinguish. _Natsuki!_ Shizuru scrambled for her knife, her trusty kitchen knife. _Natsuki!_

She quickly shot out of her office, slamming the door open as she sprinted out. She quickly surveyed her surroundings, her pupils were small in her panic, her breathing visibly uneven as her mind raced. _Left? No! Right? NO! Natsuki! Room, room, damnit! Lounge!_

She started straight for the lounge, getting closer and closer with each adrenalin pumped stride. Her knife gleamed in the dim streetlight from eighteen stories below.

"_**HELP!**_" Then laughter.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw shadows moving behind the glass_. No time to open it! _Shizuru screamed in her thoughts as she brought her fist up to the glass window. _CRASH! SHATTER!_ The window's glass let out a shattering sounds as the pieces feel towards the ground.

Shizuru reached inside and undid the lock.

Click.

She kicked the door open and stood high. Her breath was heavy, but she looked far from done, even with the blood dripping down her arm from the glass in her limb. She couldn't feel a thing.

"What the fuck?!" The man looked over at her.

She looked at the scene in front of her. She made a decision.

* * *

**Takeda's POV**

His eyes widened at what he saw in front of him. _It's the devil._ Even his thoughts trembled as he looked at the heavily panting figure of a beast towering over him, making him feel small — _wishing_ he was already dead so he wouldn't have to deal with _that_.

It looked like it had red glowing eyes and its blade dripped with blood.

The next series of events happened so fast.

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

The figure ran towards Takeda and herself and the next thing she knew was that there was blood all over her torso. Takeda screamed, his face twisted in emotions, a foot away from hers. She saw something shiny, if not tainted right next to the sourse of the blood.

Natsuki's eyes widened in fear.

_Oh God, the knife!_

Takeda screamed Blood Murder collapsing onto his knees, grabbing the deep wound on his left side, yelling in agony and pain. Natsuki took her attention away from the man and onto Shizuru just in time to see emotionless, possibly angered, red eyes glower down at the man, "_Scum._" Natsuki heard, the word seeming to seep out of the older woman's mouth, as if he was lower than dirt.

Natsuki gasped as she saw Shizuru lift her arm, "Wait!" She yelled, grabbing Shizuru back before she swung down, catching the brunette off-guard.

Takeda saw this chance to get up as run out the door, awkwardly hunched over with his hand gripping his left side.

"LET GO!" Shizuru growled, scaring Natsuki even more than she already was.

"I-I can't let you just kill him!" Natsuki said, surprised at her own bravery as she hooked her arms in a locking position she learned once. Suddenly, she started to sob, probably the reality of it all crashing into her.

* * *

**Shizuru's POV**

Shizuru grew stiff as she heard Natsuki's sobbing. _Natsuki. Natsuki, don't cry. I'll make it better… for my Natsuki._ "Better." She muttered, easily dislocating her own arms to pull out of the arm-and-torso lock she'd been put into.

She re-lodged her shoulders back in with such ease. Remember, the straightjacket is more comfortable with your arms dislocated.

"Shizuru will make it better for Natsuki. So Natsuki just has to wait for Shizuru, okay?" _Help my Natsuki. Revenge for my Natsuki._ She smiled, turning around to the younger woman, bringing her into a gentle, yet tight embrace, stroking the woman's head calmingly.

She then gently pushed the younger woman away before bringing her hand up and gently caressing the bruise with her thumb, watching Natsuki blush slightly at the action and flinch slightly in pain. Shizuru narrowed her eyes at the bruise, "Please wait for Shizuru. She'll be right back. Please wait for her." She backed away, turned around, and walked out the broken door.

Natsuki was stunned to the point that she didn't notice Shizuru gone after she snapped out of it. She shivered and hugged her torso as she realized what just happened.

"Where are you?" Shizuru singsonged as she walked around, a smile on her face, "You can't hide forever." She continued. From the way she was acting, you'd think she was trying to find someone in a game of innocent hide-and-seek. Blood dripped off her arm and blade. Her blouse was covered in the red liquid, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hm?" Shizuru looked down to see a trail of blood, going in one direction. Shizuru's eyes followed the trail with interest before she smirked devilishly.

* * *

**Takeda's POV**

Takeda was hiding behind a wall, panting heavy, a large puddle of blood around his body from the dripping streams from his torso. His eyes held a desperate look as he fumbled around in his pocket for his cell phone. She quickly pulled it out and dialed the number for emergencies.

"_Hello. What seems —_"

"You gotta help me!" He almost screamed into the phone.

"_Sir! Sir, please calm down! Just tell me where you —_"

The person at the other end only got that far. Takeda gasped when he saw the knife fly straight through the cell phone, pinning it to the wall. His hands trembled in fear as he slowly looked over towards the direction the knife came from.

If he wasn't scared then, he sure as hell was now.

He looked up and saw two red eyes that seemed to glow in their delight. A Cheshire Cat grin was spread across the demon's face. Blood flowed from one of its arms, mixing with its own tainted skin, The white blouse the demon wore was stained red with his own blood. Even the demon's face was covered with his blood, but the devil didn't seem to notice.

"I. Found. You."

* * *

_Shizuru's POV_

"I. Found. You."

_Found him. Now he pays. Pays hurting Natsuki!_

The man backed away in fear as Shizuru slowly advanced, his back touching the handle of the knife that was stuck in the wall. He quickly mustered all the strength he could, trying to get the knife out. He finally succeeded and smirked as he looked up at the quizzical predator.

He slowly stood up, leaning against the wall for support, in turn making a dragging line of red along the cream colored wall. He hunched over awkwardly as he gave a lopsided, pained grin, "Bitch." She said, watching the woman stop walking.

Shizuru simply waited. No point in charging at him. She'll wait for him. _And kill him off._

"FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled as he charged forward with Shizuru's knife in his unoccupied hand. He jabbed forward toward her gut.

Shizuru simply sidestepped as if she didn't have a care in the world. "You bore me. Die." She said, her monotone voice dead as she stopped his charging with her knee. She then held her fists together and brought it down harshly onto his back, knife occupying the balled fist. He fell onto her knee and yelled out in pain.

Shizuru removed her foot and looked up, seeing the knife falling that was previously in the man's hand. She reached out and caught it by the handle. She then looked down at the cringing figure of the almost-rapist. She lifted the knife up and smirked as she brought it down.

_Eh?_

She felt something grab her by the waist and pull back harshly, causing her to almost loose her balance. Rage built up inside her, "**Why'd you stop me?!**" She roared, turning around and grabbing the culprit by the arm and swinging the person over her body with practiced ease.

Shizuru gasped loudly as she saw who she was about to fling across the room. She quickly brought the woman down, but instead of slamming the person's head to the ground, she kneeled down and hugged the woman in a tight embrace, "Don't hurt Natsuki. Not Natsuki." She trembled slightly before she slowly looked down to see the woman's widened eyes looking at Takeda's hunched up, bleeding form. She then saw the woman close her eyes and become limp.

"Natsuki?!" Shizuru became alarmed, looking up and down the younger woman's body to see why she'd passed out. _What? Why? WHY?_ She then saw the woman had no more injuries and was breathing normally. A wave of relief visibly passed over the brunette as she smiled tenderly. _Just passed out…_

She then looked at the bruise on Natsuki's cheek, "Treated. Must get it treated. First aid — At home!" Shizuru quickly got up, and glanced around, "Things." She said, picking up the woman, bridal style. She got Natsuki's and her own belongings before walking down the stairs and out the building. She started to take alleyways, to not draw attention, especially with the sirens blaring and screeching to a halt in front of the office building.

Her eyes were dead as she briskly walked: _treat Natsuki._

She opened her door, almost flinging it open, and placed Natsuki gently on the couch. She walked back to close her door while she was on her way to get the First Aid Kit. She got the box and walked over, sitting on the coffee table as she started to treat Natsuki's bruise. She placed the first aid aside as she got up and brought a pair of pjs from her room, with a pillow and a blanket.

Bashfully changing Natsuki out of her bloody clothes, she placed the large pjs onto the sleeping body and tucked her in.

She looked down at the sleeping body, her cheeks flushing. She leaned down and brushed some hair from the younger girl's face and gingerly placed a peck of her lips onto Natsuki's forehead, "Good night, Natsuki." _Cute, sleeping faced Natsuki._ She smiled, giggling, and got up, grabbing the First Aid Kit and walking towards her own bedroom to take care of her own wounds.

* * *

God, that fighting scene sucked so bad. -.- I apologize. The next fighting scene, which won't be for a few more chapters, will be better! I promise! You'll see why I mentioned the list of her activities then.

You get to see what happened that night at the party in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Ugh. I haven't updated this in a while and I'm sorry. Hopefully, posting this will get me motivated enough to write more of the next chapter.

This is just a flash back/dream. This isn't part of he main plot and just shows what happened in Shizuru's past.

**kikyo4ever**: XD I thought that would be funny. Thank you. I'm glad people found the innocence in that. Well, I'm competing with **DemonicTwister**'s cannibalistic Shizuru. ;D Lol, just kidding! (Or am I? o.o) Hrm, yeah, now that I read back on it, I guess she does seem kinda weak. Well, I edited my last chapters and hopefully I changed that. Hopefully. XP

**lindred**: Well, he might. -shrugs- Lol! 'Cute'! XDD

**ssjx7squall**: I've never seen/played (whichever one applies here) before so I wouldn't know. XD;;

**Olivia U. L.**: X3 Maybe that's where I got it from.

**EX-EmO**: Lol! Thankyouforyourcompliments! XD I like Shizuru's character too. Of course there will be Shiznat. ;)

**EleCoR**: I know. XP;; Some people are put-off by Shizuru's insanity in this. But one things for certain: she likes her Natsuki. X3

**DemonicTwister**: -pokes- The Shiznat action is in two more chapters! I decided to take the flashback out of the next chapter and make it it's own. Hopefully, this'll make me want to continue writing the next chapter. In the mean time: _you_ update! XP

**Shazu**: Well, there is a story about that called _The Beauty of Madness_ is you wanna search it.

* * *

Shizuru sat down on the red couch next to her mother, smiling contently as the engagement party went on around her. News got around that she said yes to Reito (even if it was a company arrangement) and her parents threw a party for only the classiest of classy people to attend.

Shizuru inwardly chuckled to herself about the fact that she'd only _just now_ gotten to sit down after being told 'Congratulations' seventy-nine times. She'd counted.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a teasing voice, "So, how's the guest of honor doing?"

Shizuru placed on a pleasant smile that mirrored her current mood. She turned towards the voice, "I'm fine, mother."

"Are you really?" Her mother smiled as she sat down. The older woman then smirked slightly, "I mean, even I would get exhausted if I was told 'congratulations' seventy-eight times."

_Seventy-nine,_ Shizuru gently corrected in her thoughts. "They all came to wish me luck for my future, the least I could do was thank them all."

"But still," Her mother turned and distantly gazed ahead, "Maybe I sent too many invitations." Mrs. Fujino trailed off in her thoughts. "Ah!" She came back, then lightly blushed from embarrassment, "My apologies." She said bashfully.

"Nothing to be sorry about, mother," Shizuru smiled enjoyably, sincerely happy.

The mother nodded, happy that her daughter didn't tease. She then looked around, "Do you like the arrangements? I didn't know whether or not to use a live band for the party, but then I thought 'oh, what the heck, this day only comes once in one's life' and got the live one!" Her mother giggled jovially, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"It's lovely, mother," Shizuru answered, truthfully, as she looked around, basking in the ambiance.

She noticed that the theme seemed to be 'red, gold, brown'; warm and inviting colors that flowed together in a ball-like manner. Even the small, string orchestra playing soft classical in the background seemed to flow with the overall mood of the room. Shizuru sighed contently.

"When I was planning the party," Her mother started up again, pulling Shizuru from her reverie, "My instant thoughts were 'classical'." Her mother then playfully pouted, "It's a sad time when your daughter, twenty years younger than yourself, is into the same music you are in this day and age."

"Maybe it's because I grew up with this music that I like it?" Shizuru suggested, keeping the tease in her voice.

"So if I introduced you to 'music of today,' you'd be into that?" Mrs. Fujino tried.

"Perhaps," Shizuru reasoned.

"What is it?…" She trailed off, furrowing her eyebrows in deep thought. After a bit, she snapped her fingers, "Oh! That Hippity-Hop music!"

Shizuru's eyes widened a little in confusion. _Hippity… Hop…?_ "Pfft." Her smile grew along with her giggles, before it turned into laughing. Tears started to form at the corners of Shizuru's eyes as she continued to laugh.

Her mother blinked, clearly confused, "Shizu… ru…?"

"It's 'Hip-Hop', mother," Shizuru said as she calmed down, wiping the tears of joy away.

Mrs. Fujino puffed her cheeks childishly, and looked away, "Shizuru's teasing me!" She whined,

"I-I'm sorry…" Shizuru raised her hands in her defense, even though she was still getting over it. "Whoo," She chuckled slightly, "That was priceless. If only I had a video camera."

Her mother took this opportunity to get a comeback in, "You? With a video camera? We'd get good footage of the wooden floor!"

"Mother!" Shizuru and her mom giggled at the joke, both knowing it was probably true.

Her mother stopped when she noticed something. She sighed, shaking her head, "Your father is at the food table again."

"Better get over there before he steals all the crab legs," Shizuru suggested, smirking slightly.

"Yes, that'd be for the best." Mrs. Fujino then turned to her daughter, and cupped her cheek, "My little Shizuru is growing up." Shizuru's mother gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, "Good luck."

Shizuru lifted her hand to cup her mom's, "But I'll always be your daughter." She smiled.

Her mom smiled back as she stood up. She then smiled playfully once more, "Hurry up and have kids."

"M-Mother!" Shizuru's shock was evident on her face, her cheeks blushing from her mom's brashness.

"I want little Kanzakis running around in my home, running up to me and tugging on my shirt, 'Grandma, grandma! What did you get us this time!'" Mrs. Fujino giggled in glee at her little fantasy.

Shizuru sighed and rolled her eyes lightly, "Weren't you going to scold a certain someone?"

"Oh yes," Mrs. Fujino said, being brought back down to Earth. She then smirked, "Don't look now, by here comes your soon-to-be-hubbie!" She whispered, then started to hastily walk away toward her husband before Shizuru could comment back.

Shizuru smiled as she watched her mom walk up to her dad with a stern expression on her face:

"Mr. Fujino!" Mrs. Fujino used his last name to get across how serious she was, "What have I told you about hogging the snack table?!"

Shizuru watched in amusement as her mother scolded her father, only to be brought back by a pair of arms wrapping around her neck gently, "… Kanzaki."

"Reito, please," A smooth male voice said from behind her, "We _are_ getting married, after all."

"Isn't it a business marriage?" Shizuru asked, turning her head so she could look into Reito's eyes.

"True, but we should at least acknowledge each other by first time, correct?"

"Alright… Reito."

"Be right back, _Shizuru_," Reito bent down over the couch to give Shizuru a kiss on the cheek before he started to walk towards the kitchen.

Shizuru thought she saw him give on of the men playing the cello a nod, but shook it off. She took this short reprieve to lean back and relax. '_Mrs. Kanzaki,' hm?… I wonder what his thoughts are on kids —_

**BANG.**

Shizuru leaned forward from her casual position and looked around in alarm, along with all the other occupants in the room. She stood up, looking in all directions.

She heard a woman scream and looked over to see her mom holding her father's bleeding form. Her eyes widened, shaking her head before she tried to run over, only to be stopped by yet another shot- aimed at her mother this time.

She fell to her knees, tears welding up in her eyes as she ignored everyone else as they ran past, heading for the large double doors behind her. Her mother and father's bleeding forms went in and out of vision as she saw the orchestra people, along with some people from the kitchen, come out with guns and other weapons, trying to kill off any witnesses they could.

_Mom… dad…_ She felt her whole world crash down around her as tears of sorrow fell down her cheeks. She felt weak and wasn't able to get up in her exhaustion.

Suddenly, she felt her arms being pinned behind her in a hold as she was forced to stay down. She turned her head to see a guy with raven hair dressed in the orchestra's attire, "Wh…" Her voice cracked and her throat was dry from tears, "What do you want from me?!" She yelled in her panic. She'd been trained to get out of holds like this, but with the current situation, martial arts were the last thing on her mind.

The guy's dark eyes glinted as he smirked perversely, "Well, if it was me personally, I'd fuck your pretty ass until all you could do was breathe, but we've gotten strict orders to only knock you out. So, this is goodbye, princess." She looked forward, causing her to look forward as well.

What she saw was another guy, this time from the kitchen, carrying a kitchen knife above his head and charging towards them. He raised the large handle of the knife up over his head and then brought it down towards Shizuru's face. It was about to connect and--

--

Red eyes shot open, "…" She slowly released her harsh grip on the pillow and looked over across the bed to the picture of her family in the picture frame, "… I will find out who planned that killing. And I _will_ kill them." She said as a drop of sweat trickled down her face.

* * *

And that's all you're getting for her past for now. Don't wanna spoil everything right away, right?

As for the next chapter, hopefully it'll be up soon. There will be petty thieves; there will be a little more knife action; and there will be Guitar Hero!... Wait, what?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Ah-ha... Ha... I have no excuse. I was lazy and didn't update anything for a long time. I didn't even get to the guitar hero part that I wanted to! T-T -sighs- Oh well. I'll get to it next time, hopefully.

Ugh. I'm trying to edit/re-edit chapters from _all_ my stories to make them better, and you can only imagine how much time that's taking me. XP

In happier news: I GOTS MAHSELF AH BETA!! -throws confetti around- Everyone should go and thank **Beaustiful** for making sure my chapters aren't crap! No longer shall they be unbearable to read after Demon stupidly over-looks her mistakes! -tears of joy- I'm so happy...

This whole chapter is in Natsuki's POV, so sorry, no creepy/repetitive thoughts. XP

**jquackers**: Heh. XD;; Some of your reviews were kinda discouraging, but thank you for that last compliment.

**Shazu**: Maybe, maybe not. I'm not telling. XD I wouldn't be suspence if I gave out all the answers, now would it?

**Vanilla Slash**: I actually don't hate the males in Mai Hime, but they make perfect persons for situations like that so I used it. XD;;

**EleCor**: Eh... I'm still trying to match things up in stories. That's another reason why I'm editing my works. Sorry for the confusion.

**Jyuami**: first review - Well, for all they know, she was cured. (I actually never thought of that. I'll have to think of something. XPP)/ second review - You know, I think you're the first person to not scold me for making Natsuki look 'weak'. That wasn't was I was going for! Honest! T-T And as for Natsuki greating Shizuru quickly, I think it was more of herself trying to prove Mai wrong along with getting away from Takeda./ third review - Please enjoy this chapter too. :3

**ManiazAzn**: Not in this chapter. ToT

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**:

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes, lifting up and stretching before realizing she wasn't in her own apartment, "Huh?" She said, her voice horse, "Where am I?" Memories then started to flood back. The coffee shop, the work place, the information, the lounge area… Takeda… the blood… Oh God, the blood.

Natsuki's thoughts quickly ran through last night, feeling her bowels in the back of her throat threaten to rise at the mere thought of all the blood and Takeda's torn body. She frantically looked around and rushed over when she finally spotted the bathroom, stumbling over to the toilet and finally throwing-up when she realized she couldn't just swallow this down.

_How the hell did this happen?_ Natsuki felt herself shivering as she breathed heavily, leaning over the porcelain, white bowl. _What did I do to deserve this?_

She faintly heard the door open and some soft talking, but didn't pay it much mind as she felt another round coming up her throat. She tried to swallow it down once again, but so far, it wasn't working.

"Shh," Natsuki felt something making soothing rolls across her back, trying to calm her down, "Calm down. Everything is fine now." The soothing words cooed. Natsuki slowly, but surely, started to calm down. "Here, I'll help you up."

Natsuki, not having any strength and finally feeling the pain in her head from getting up too fast, just let the hands slide under her arms and help her to the sink. The water was turned on and Natsuki greatly washed the horrible aftertaste of her own vomit down the drain.

She slowly steadied her breathing, trying to block out the sickening scene that kept replying over and over in her mind. Her head then shot up at a thought. She turned around and looked right into concerned red eyes, "What happened to Takeda?" She asked with a newfound urgency. Sure, she wanted to kick his ass, castrate him and send him to prison for life for trying to rape her, but that was nothing to be brutally stabbed and killed over for, was it?

Fujino shrugged dismissively, "I don't know and I honestly don't care." She said in an _obviously_ non-caring tone that confirmed her mood about it. "I left him there to bleed to death because your safety comes first."

Natsuki looked at her in shock. _You just don't freakin' try to kill someone and then brush them aside!_

Shizuru looked at Natsuki shocked expression and sighed as if burdened, "If it'll calm your nerves, I heard sirens last night when I was taking you home and I also saw something about it on the news this morning—" She blinked as she watched Natsuki bolt from the bathroom, right into the living room and scramble to turn on the TV.

Natsuki let out a sign of relief as she watched the news on how Takeda was currently in the hospital being treated for near-fatal wounds. She continued to watch as they covered what her office floor currently looked like the day after the accident. _My God… It looks like ground zero of a battlefield._

"Gotcha!" Natsuki jump as she felt something suddenly embrace her from behind. She turned her head to see Shizuru resting her chin on her shoulder. Her skin started to crawl.

"Oh my," Fujino giggled slightly as she watched the television, "Looks like we won't be working for a while." She then pouted, "And I left my knife there too."

_She's… she's pouting about her knife?!_ "G-Get off!" Natsuki shouted, pushing the killer away, much to Shizuru's clear surprise. Green eyes glared into shocked red, "You mean to tell me you have no feelings about almost murdering someone?!" She yelled.

Shizuru sighed, lacing her hands behind her back patiently, "Well Natsuki,—"

_Why is she using my first name?!_

"—I _did_ tell you that I'm not fully healed. In fact, I'm far from it!" Shizuru smiled. "I guess you being in danger just… set me off."

_I was the one that caused her to do that…?_ Natsuki's thoughts hit her like a ton of bricks. "No…"

"Yes!" Shizuru smiled brightly, then a mood swing hit and her expression became dark, "The thought of Natsuki getting hurt _infuriates_ me so."

Natsuki could feel herself gulp, looking into the dark, dead eyes that seemed friendly and lively not two seconds ago. She then took a couple steps back as Shizuru advanced and placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulder.

"I will give everything and anything for Natsuki." Natsuki shivered once again as she felt lips lightly brush against her ear. "Natsuki always comes first. Always." Her words sounded as if they were built into her, committed to memory; there to stay forever.

Natsuki gasped slightly as she felt her back press against the large apartment window. Fear and anxiety gripped her being as she felt herself start to sweat. Shizuru's death grip was locked onto her shoulders and the window was keeping her from moving anywhere. "W-what do you want with me?!"

Red eyes widened at the question, and then looked pained, her gaze turned to the side, ashamed. The grip around Natsuki's shoulders loosened and became shaky. "Shizuru knows she shouldn't have these thoughts…" She started, her voice and expression being that of a lost, pathetic puppy. Her breath quivered.

"Shizuru knows she can't have these thoughts because Natsuki will never accept them and hate her for it!" The older woman continued in third person. "These thoughts are wrong and filthy but they just keep coming!" Fujino squeezed her eyes shut. "She can't make them go away!" She opened her eyes slowly and looked regretfully into emerald. "And somewhere, deep down inside, Shizuru doesn't_ want_ them to go away…"

Natsuki frowned. _What is she talking abou—_

She stiffened and inhaled sharply when Shizuru moved in closer and brushed her cheek against Natsuki's, nuzzling her affectionately. "Shizuru wants to touch you, Natsuki." She said breathlessly. "Touch you; smell you; hear you; taste you; _feel_ you."

Natsuki jumped when she felt a hand slowly moved from her left shoulder down her body, lightly brushing over her chest and down her side, making her shutter involuntarily. The hand noticeably shook as it neared the shorter woman's hips. Natsuki could hear the taller woman's breathing become rapid and heavy as she slowly moved her hands in between Kuga's legs and--

Suddenly, Shizuru pushed herself away and visibly shivered as she stood a good five feet away from the bluenette. Her arms were wrapped around her body and her breathing came out labored, "I'll…" She switched back to first person. "I'll go make breakfast…"

Natsuki let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding, still wide-eyed. She slowly slid down the pane of the glass, her own breathing coming out in shutters. _She…_

She watched as the mentally unstable brunette walked into the kitchen before standing up and looking around in a panic. _I have to get out of here and tell someone she's not cured and almost killed Takeda! But who would believe me?!_ She spotted the phone on a table against the wall. _Mai!_

She scrambled over to the phone, almost knocking the receiver onto the ground as she fumbled to pick it up. She quickly punched her friend's number in and started to tap her foot impatiently as the dial tone started.

"Hello, who is—"

Natsuki quickly cut off the person on the other end, "Mai!" She said in a harsh whisper, relief filling her heart at her friend's voice.

"Natsuki?" The person on the other side questioned.

"Yes!"

"Oh my God, Natsuki!" Tokiha exclaimed, "I was so worried! No one has heard from you since yesterday. I saw the news this morning and I kept trying to call your cell phone, but I couldn't get through and—"

"Mai, breathe." Natsuki said forcefully, successfully stopping her friend's rambling.

"Where have you been?" The redhead asked, relief apparent in her voice.

"With Fujino," Kuga answered, trying to keep herself from blurting out all that's happened up to that point.

A sigh was heard from the other end, "So she made it out okay too. That's good to hear."

"No, Mai. That's bad, _very_ bad! You were right two nights ago and I should have listened to you! There's something very wrong with Fujino!"

"Kuga Natsuki," Tokiha's scolding voice came across the receiver of the phone. "That's rude. How would you like me calling you 'very wrong' just because you have anger management issues?"

"This is completely different!... And I do not have anger management issues!"

"(She says while yelling into the phone…)" Natsuki frowned when Mai finished her mumbling.

"But I'm serious here!" Natsuki's voice dropped down as she cautiously glanced over to the kitchen. "Fujino was the one that attacked Takeda."

There was a noticeably long pause on Mai's side, "… What?" Apparently recovering from her stupor, she once again gently reprimanded, "Natsuki, just because she was mentally unbalanced -Natsuki noticed how Mai kept from using the word 'insane'- at one time doesn't give us the right to automatically assume that she—"

"I was there! I saw it!" Natsuki's whisper came out harsh, a facade to cover her quivering breath. Her hands shook slightly as her mind involuntarily recalled images from the night before. She kept firm to keep from shivering.

When no answer came from the other line, Natsuki continued, "You gotta help me Mai."

It seemed like forever to the poor lawyer before her cook friend answered, "Alright. Come by my work later today. We'll plan from there."

To Kuga, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, "I will. Thank you Mai." They both said their good-byes before hanging up. She stared at the cream colored phone, lost in thought. _Now, how am I going to get over there?_

"Natsuki, breakfast is ready," The red-eyed killer came out of the kitchen and toward the living room. She placed the large tray down and started to set up breakfast for two on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Natsuki slowly walked over, curiously peaking over to glance at the food. She blinked at how well made it looked. _It smells delicious…_

Kuga was brought out of her musings by a giggle. She glanced over to see a smile hidden behind a hand. She frowned, "What?"

"Food is meant to be eaten, not stared at, Natsuki. Come eat," Shizuru patted the seat next to her on the couch.

Natsuki cautiously walked in front of the couch and sat down, her guard up. She glanced from the brunette to the food, _It_ looks_ edible…_

"Go on, it's not poisoned or anything," Shizuru said in a jolly nature. She looked eager to hear what Natsuki had to say about her cooking.

_Well, here goes nothing._ Natsuki lifted the utensil, picked up some food and brought it too her mouth. Her eyes shot open.

She chomped feverishly on the food, "My God, this is incredible!" Kuga exclaimed after swallowing. "This is on par with Mai's cooking!"

Fujino's smile was small and appreciative. "Thank you, Natsuki. I trained for a while under a chef and I was hoping it was enough to make a decent meal," The asylum escapist said modestly, a small blush on her cheeks from Natsuki's compliment. Shizuru decided it was time for she herself to start eating, so she did.

_Oh yeah, that was listed on her page, something about 'culinary skills'._ Natsuki glanced over to see Shizuru eating properly. "(If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a perfectly sane woman.)," She mumbled to herself about the scene.

A small, sly smile form its way onto Fujino's face. "But I'm not," She said as she continued to eat.

Green eyes widened slightly, "You heard that?!"

The sly smiled turned amused as red eyes glanced sideway, "You aren't the quietest person in the world, Natsuki."

The bluenette huffed, "Well sorry for having such a loud mouth."

"You're excused," The older woman replied back jokingly, causing her to turn her head away and giggle as she felt an intense glare on the back of her head.

After Natsuki calmed down, she turned back to her breakfast. _… But she's able to cook food this well just by being under a tutor for a couple weeks? That's insane! It took Mai years of hard work and practice to get as well as she is now. What else can she do?_

The lawyer cleared her throat, "Shizuru?"

"Hm?" The woman next to her asked, turning her head and giving her undivided attention to Kuga.

"How come you've done so many extra-curricular activities?"

Shizuru's eyebrows lifted, amused, "Have you looked at my profile?"

Natsuki's frowned, cheeks reddening slightly when she was caught, "Your wikipedia."

"Tsk, tsk. Natsuki shouldn't use such an unreliable website," Shizuru jokingly reprimanded.

"It was the first one to come up," She said before realizing she was being poked fun at. Her frown furrowed, "Just answer the question."

"Yes, yes," The killer said patiently, placing her utensils down and leaning back into the couch. Her legs were crossed and her hands were folded on her legs; she had a pleasant smile on her face. "I enjoy extra-curricular activities. They're almost always out of the ordinary and there are so many of them that I can move from one thing to the next without worrying about not finding a new one." Her smile became sad, "But I always loose interest fast. I get bored quickly." She sighed, "I'm unsatisfyable."

"Why do you loose interest? If you like something, stay with it," Natsuki said.

"I like them because they're all new and exciting. Something I've never done before. But then I watch how it's done and I pick it up like that." Shizuru snapped her fingers to get her point across. Another sigh, "Once I figure out how to do it, I quickly master it and move on because there's nothing more I can learn."

Shizuru glanced to the side to meet Kuga's curious eyes, "Tell me Natsuki, do you know what's required have in order to master anything that rapidly?" She watched as Natsuki silently shook her head. The brunette slowly brought her right hand up and tapped her index finger to her temple, "Memory."

Natsuki eyebrows furrowed once again, showing her confusion, "Memory?"

"Yes," Shizuru nodded her head. "Imagine if you could memorize and remember anything the first or second time you ever saw it."

Natsuki thought for a moment before it all clicked, "Wait! So you can—"

Shizuru nodded once again, cutting off Natsuki, "Yes. I have all this useless information that'll probably be never used." She shrugged halfheartedly. "I just keep on learning, hoping that one day, I might be able to find something that would preoccupy me for more than a week or two. But I think I finally found something!" She turned her head to smile brightly at Natsuki.

_Does she mean me?_ "Uh… y-yeah," Natsuki said, trying to think of something else to get that disturbing thought from her head. "But why would that be a bad thing?" _Why does she looked sad when talking about it?_

"Heh," Shizuru smiled ironically. Her hands were once again folded on her lap, her index fingers tapping one another lightly. There was a mixture of sadness and pain hidden behind her dark gaze that bore dead ahead. "Imagine once again, Natsuki, that if something terrible happened once in your life, that you'd be able to recall every single waking moment perfectly at any given time. That you would be able to relive the event second by second as if it was happening once again right in front of your very eyes…" Her voice trailed off.

Natsuki gasped lightly when she realized what Fujino was talking about. _Her family's slaughter!_

Fujino slowly turned her head so her dead eyes bore right into Natsuki's. The smile she had on her face sent chills up the lawyer's spine. "It's enough to drive anyone insane." The brunette chuckled darkly at her own ironic words. The look in her eyes was as insane as she claimed herself to be.

Natsuki looked away from the gaze, racking her mind to find something to change the topic to. If they lingered any more on this one, who knows what might happen! "Ah-um… Er, oh! What kind of activities can you do?" Natsuki asked swiftly, hoping that was enough to get the creepy smile off the escapist's face.

And it was. "Hm?" Shizuru blinked, the expression replaced with a thoughtful one as her index finger was placed under her chin, "Well, let's see…" She started to count on her fingers as she listed them. "I much more limber than most; I can perform some magic; I have perfect balance (even while walking on my hands); I can grab things with my feet and utilize them perfectly, as if I were using my hands; I can sky-dive— Oh! And I can even drive and use a wrecking ball!" Shizuru giggled, finding that one particularly silly. When would she ever use a wrecking ball?

Natsuki blinked at that last one. _Wrecking ball?_ She frowned, "You can't be serious."

"I am," Shizuru smiled placidly. "I had to utilize one at one time when I was helping a friend's companies at a construction site."

Natsuki looked at Fujino incredulously. _She worked on a construction site?..._ She shook her head slightly. _Best not to dwell on it._

Natsuki didn't reply to Shizuru, instead, she looked at the pajamas she was in, realizing she was still in them. "I need to get changed." She muttered, before she remembered seeing her bloody clothes in the trashcan. _I should probably be happy that at least I still have my limited edition bra and panties still…_

"Ah, a-a-ah!..." Kuga was brought back from her reverie by a elongated sound produced by the woman next to her. She looked up to see the middle of Fujino's face a deep red color all the way back to the tips of her ears. A guilty/bashful look was on the woman's face. "W-what?" She asked, not sure what to make of this.

"Shi-shizuru didn't look!" The brunette suddenly exclaimed, a 'please believe me!' expression on her features.

Natsuki leaned back, her eyes widening as she scooted to the edge of the couch. _It's that insane third-person talking again!_ She thought, on edge.

"Shizuru didn't look!" The escapist repeated. "You have to believe Shizuru! Please believe her!"

"Didn't look at what?" Natsuki's body language told that she was ready to bolt if needed.

Shizuru's cheeks got even redder, "Shizuru didn't look as she changed Natsuki's clothes!" She clinched her eyes shut tight, her hands shooting up to cover her face in a bashful manner.

"Wh-what?!" Natsuki's own face was starting to get red at the thought. _Her face and actions tell a whole different story! _Natsuki said, watching the psycho in front of her.

"S-sorry!" Natsuki listened to the muffled apology. _Why would she be apologizing if she claimed she didn't do anything!_ "Shizuru is sorry for not only catching a glimpse of Natsuki by accident as she changed her, but also for lying to Natsuki just now…"

_So she _did_ see me without clothes…_

Kuga jumped slightly when Fujino suddenly brought down her hands from her face, "Please forgive Shizuru!" She asked sincerely.

"Y-yeah," An uneasy Natsuki replied. She started to climb over the armrest and slowly walked toward the bedroom door, "I'm just gonna go get something to put on…" She said, trying not to do anything that might set off the insane murderer any farther.

Natsuki was just about to put her hand on the handle of the door when she heard a sharp gasp from behind her, causing her to stiffen. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see the distraught face of Fujino Shizuru pass her and slam her back against the door, "Don't come in!" She said loudly, pressing her body against the wood.

Natsuki took a few steps back, away from Shizuru as a safety measure. "I was just going to get some clothes." She explained. _Why doesn't she want me in at room? Is her knife collection in there or something?_

Shizuru face turned sad an pathetic, her voice dropping down, sounding once again ashamed. "If Natsuki went in there… Shizuru wouldn't be able to control herself."

Natsuki blinked, clearly confused, "… What?"

Fujino's expression pleaded for Natsuki to understand. After a bit, she finally broke eye contact and entered into the dark room, "Shizuru will get Natsuki a pair of clothes."

She closed the door behind her, leaving the bewildered layer standing there in stunned silence.

* * *

What a place to leave it off, huh? Well, Shizuru killing/guitar hero shall commence next chapter. XP Sorry I didn't get to it this time around.

On another note, I wonder if anyone's noticed I haven't had Shizuru say 'Ara' once throughout this whole fic...

**Omake**:

**Demon**: Hah, everyone wants Takeda dead.

**Natsuki**: With good reason! Why didn't you kill him off?!

**Demon**: He has a small part later in the story. -sips her drink-

**Natsuki**: He tried to fucking rape me and you give him _another_ part in this story?! -glaring at this chapter and the last- You're making me look like a pansy.

**Demon**: -rolls eyes- You're suppose to be freaked out; who wouldn't be? You get to knock someone out next chapter, don't worried. -waves it off-

**Natsuki**: -frowns, reading the next chapter- This doesn't balence it out at all.

**Demon**: -.- I don't see why you're getting all defensive about it. If anything, you should be worrying about what _that_ thing wants to do to you. -points to nearby corner-

**Shizuru**: -creepy chuckling, smirking broadly- Fufufufufufu....


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime... nor do I own any form of sanity, apparently. This fic honestly makes me question if I have some or not.

This chapter is unbeta'd as of yet, sorry. (Beaustiful, if you're reading this, would you still be willing to be my beta? ^^; )

So... how've you all been? :D -shot- Sorry it's taken so long to write this. I honestly have no excuse for taking _this_ long, but perhaps you can find it in your hearts to forgive me? Please? I ask for your mercy with presents of psycho-Shiz and... yeah, psycho-Shiz. =P

This chapter had me scratching my head in a couple places because the words wouldn't come out how I wanted them to. Hopefully you can trudge through their awkwardness and make it to the finish. Enjoy? ^^;;

* * *

Shizuru could never remember ever feeling this cheerful- and that was saying a lot, coming from someone who could remember their whole life. She felt like snuggling giddily into the body of the person she was currently walking next to, but she wouldn't. Her Mask would slip and who knows what might happen then.

No, in order to stay out of the insane asylum and stay with Natsuki, she had to appear sane to everyone else. No matter what, her Mask _could not slip_.

Red eyes shifted over to see green giving her a sideways glance. Natsuki jumped slightly when she was caught and turned her face fully to Shizuru, giving an awkward and nervous smile.

Shizuru smiled pleasantly back, reinforcing her light grip on Natsuki's right hand with her own left, giving it a light squeeze. She giggled slightly as Natsuki's gaze traveled down to their linked hands and then turned her face away. _Natsuki's so cute and silly! Bashful Natsuki._ "Where are you taking me, Natsuki?" She asked conversationally, looking sane on the surface as she looked down at the noirette.

Shizuru had become quite curious as to where Kuga was taking her, seeing as how the other lawyer seemed to have a destination in mind.

_Natsuki's leading the way like a born leader! Well, of course Natsuki's a born leader, she's Natsuki. _Shizuru nodded her head lightly at the thoughts, as if her logic made perfect sense. She continued to follow Kuga like an obedient puppy.

"Uh, we're… going to go see my friend," Natsuki said, sounding uncertain in her sentence, like she didn't know how to word something.

Fujino perked up at this. _Natsuki's friend? I get to meet her friend? Her friend! _Shizuru took a quiet deep breath, trying to calm herself as she started to think this through. _Have to_ _make a good impression with Natsuki's friend! Don't embarrass Natsuki. Don't make Natsuki regret bringing you! Don't shame Natsuki. No shame. No shame._ Crimson eyes narrowed ahead as her next mission came into mind. She was going to make it so Natsuki's friend liked her no matter what!

"Where is your friend?" Shizuru continued looking interested. _Information. Gather information._

"We're going to where she works. She owns her own café where you can sit down to eat and drink," Natsuki cracked a smile, thinking of her friend and her small business. "I also have another friend that works as a waitress there."

_So adorable!_ The brunette cooed inwardly over Natsuki's smiling face. "Natsuki doesn't realize how cute she's acting." Shizuru smiled brightly as she moved to hug Natsuki's arm to her chest. Of course, she didn't notice Natsuki's skin start to crawl at the close proximity of their bodies and Shizuru's touch.

"I-I wasn't trying to be cute…" Natsuki said, trying to smoothly get her hand out of Fujino's grasp without the murderess noticing.

Shizuru put on a teasing smile, "You don't have to _try_, Natsuki. You just are."

Natsuki sighed and gave up. Shizuru, despite looking as delicate as she did, was surprisingly strong. "Whatever," She breathed, both mentally and physically tired. Not twenty minutes ago was Fujino doing that creepy, third person talking, now she was being teased? Spare Natsuki a break would ya?…

"Now we're going to me this 'Mai' friend of yours, correct?" Shizuru asked, glancing down to Natsuki after straightening up as they walked.

Red eyes watched in amusement as green widened. Shizuru listened to Natsuki gasp in shock and turn toward her, her face full of expression. Shizuru smirked a little on the inside, _Natsuki's face is like an open book. An open book for the world to see. An open book for Shizuru to read and enjoy._ "And no, I didn't train under a psychic to read minds." She openly giggled when Natsuki's face turned alarmed and her cheeks tinted red from embarrassment.

"I-I wasn't thinking that!" Natsuki stammered indignantly.

_And 'Bingo' was his name-o,_ The brunette quoted a children's rhyme, smiling, enjoying the sight of a flustered Kuga.

"Sure, I might think some stupid things every once in a while but-"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru's tone of voice was suddenly upset. The younger woman had completely forgotten that her arm was being hugged until she felt a tug on it. She frowned and looked back to find that the knife-wielder wasn't moving anymore. She glanced upward and found red eyes to be glaring back at her. She immediately became uncomfortable under the stare, stiffening up as she replied, "W-what…?"

"Take it back." _Take it back, Natsuki. Back, take it back._ "Now. Take it back."

Natsuki's eyebrow raised slowly in her confusion.

"I may not know a lot about you, Natsuki, but if there is one thing I _do_ know, it's that you're not stupid." Natsuki stared in awe when she realized Shizuru was being serious; the intense stare said it all. Shizuru continued, "You're is cool, collected, smart and caring."

Natsuki frowned, "I doubt you could get all that from my character from our time shared thus far."

"But it's true, Natsuki is the most wonderful person that I've ever met," Shizuru said, smiling sincerely. _True, very true._ You could almost feel the glow coming from Shizuru as she spoke what she truly believed. _Natsuki's also the cutest person I've ever met!_ She thought as she watched Kuga's blush returned.

"… Let's just keep going," The cobalt-haired woman finally said after a bit, not knowing how to reply to such earnestness. She was able to break away from the older woman's hold and began to steadily walk toward her destination once more.

A minute passed an neither of them talked. Eventually, Natsuki addressed what she had been pondering over, talking to the knife wielder without turning her head, "How exactly did you know I was talking about Mai, Ms. Fujino?"

"It was more of an educated guess, really," Shizuru answered truthfully. She was walking next to Kuga, looking as pleasant as always. "You had just mentioned earlier that my cooking was 'on par with Mai's'. Then you said we're going to a friend of yours that owns a café. I just put two and two together."

"Oh." Kuga seemed rather disappointed before something popped into her head: "I could have had two friends that were cooks."

A smirked crept onto the brunette's face, "This is true, you could have, but as it turns out, you don't so I was correct."

Natsuki shoved her hands into her pockets, "Lucky guess, that's all," She huffed.

"An _educated_ lucky guess." _Huffing, indignant Natsuki is also cute! So very cute! _Shizuru inwardly gushed.

Natsuki looked to the side to see the smirk still on Fujino's face, "Peh," She scoffed, "You big-time lawyers are all a like. You can keep your money if it'll just turn me into a greedy, fast-talking fox."

Natsuki turned a confused stare toward the brunette when she heard a sultry chuckle from the said 'big-time lawyer', "But Natsuki," Shizuru purred, "I don't think you could possibly get any more _foxy_." Those deep red eyes had a glint to them that set Natsuki on fire, as was evident by the blush that came back in full force. _Foxy. So, so foxy…_ A tongue darted out and licked her upper lip before it went back inside, only to bit down on. Shizuru bit down a little harder as she continued to restrain herself, holding back from doing someone Natsuki surely would not like. _Keep Natsuki happy. Don't upset Natsuki. Don't upset. Restrain the forbidden. The unwanted. Unwanted..._ Shizuru would never show her sorrow on the outside- that would mess up her perfect Mask, which is something that could not be done.

Natsuki quickly looked away and started to walk faster, "J-just a few more blocks until we make it. Let's keep moving."

Shizuru giggled as Natsuki power walked ahead, sighing blissfully as she gazed endearingly at the figure ahead. _Wishing this would last forever. Forever with Natsuki._

"Excuse me, ma'am."

Shizuru stiffened up at the voice of a man right behind her. _A man! A man behind me—Attack the scum!— No! Not here! Not now! Calm!... Calm…_ The perfect image of serenity, Fujino turned around, a warm smile on her face, "Yes?" She clasped her purse in front of her with both hands as she waited for an answer. _Knife in the purse. Knife in the purse._

He looked like a small, scrawny fellow. However, for all the smiles he carried, something was definitely shady about him, "I was wondering if we could go over there and I could ask you a few questions." He gestured over to a small corner shop.

"I'm actually on my way somewhere so I'm sorry." Now leave.

His smile turned into a nasty grin as a soft click was heard, "But I _insist_."

Shizuru glanced down to see a well hidden pistol poking from out of his sleeve, grasped in his hand, aimed right at her in the disguise of a handshake. Her hand twitched to reach from her knife right then and there but no, _Not out here. People will see. Will get sent back- don't want to go back._ So she played the part of the frightened woman, a forced smile and a shaky reply give, "I-I see. Well if you put it th-that way… L-lead the way."

He smirked as he motioned for her to walk, but where he told her to go wasn't the corner store, but the alleyway next to it.

_An alleyway. Away from people. Dark. Away from witnesses. An alleyway. _Shizuru fought her own smirk off her face. _Perfect._

* * *

"Damn big-time lawyers and their ability to twist up words! There's a reason why I stick to small, local cases," Natsuki continued to fume, her cheeks a light pink color. She frowned, as she stopped walking, _Why _am_ I still blushing anyway? _The recent memory surfaced in her mind and she shivered before answering her own question,_ Because she looked like she wanted to eat me, that's why. Not only then, too._

She could still feel Shizuru's hands ghosting down her body from that morning. She shuddered, cringing, _No, don't think about it. I just have to get to Mai and figure out a plan from there._ She turned around, "Alright, Ms. Fujino, let's—Huh? Ms. Fujino?" She glanced around, only to find the brunette walking off with a man. Kuga scowled in confusion, _I thought she was following me this whole time._ However, her musings were cut short when the sunlight caught a piece of metal Shizuru pulled out of her purse before entering the alley. The noirette's breath caught in her throat when she recognized the glint, _She's going to knife that man!_ Without another thought, she quickly pumped her legs as hard as she could, bounding down the sidewalk to where the two disappeared into. _I have to reach them before she kills that poor guy!_

"Fujino!" Natsuki exclaimed as she reached the entrance, skidding to a halt. She was too far into the alley for anyone in the main street to her hear or see what was going on.

"Oh, hello Natsuki." Shizuru currently had the man's wrists grasped in her hands above his head and a thick kitchen knife pressed against his throat as she pinned him to the wall. "If you wait just one second, I'll be done with this _filth_ and we can be on our way." She beamed Kuga a bright smile before turning her attention back to the short man.

"You can't!" Natsuki said, taking a step forward into the dark, dank space.

"Oh? Why not?" Shizuru pouted childishly.

"You won't get away with something like this. They'll figure out that it's you and you'll have to face the consequences," She slowly started to walk towards the two with her hand held out expectantly, "So… just let the guy go and give me the knife and we can forget this ever happened," She ended slowly, cautiously.

Shizuru's expression changed so drastically that Kuga froze up. Green eyes stared upon the sly, shrewd smirk of someone who enjoyed toying with people, "My, if only I could be as naïve and innocent as Natsuki. I truly do envy that part of you, but don't think I'm finding fault. No, it's just another aspect that makes you simply irresistible."

Kuga's brows twitched into a frown, "What're you talking about?"

"Answer me this, Natsuki: Would I ever leave your side to walk with a _man_, of all things, willingly? Of course not! He had a gun pointed at my back the whole time! I say we kill him before he gets a chance to kill us, do you not agree?"

"Of course not!" Natsuki then proposed another plan, "We can just turn him in to the police and let them take care of him."

"And let all his other crimes go unpunished? I think not!" Shizuru then looked upon Natsuki with a stare of placid patients, as if explaining this to a small child, "Natsuki, just think about all the other people he's probably done the same thing to. Anyone he's deceived, mugged, or possibly even hurt!" Shizuru turned her stare back to the man, the gleam in her dark eyes coming back full force. She fought to keep the growing smirk from appearing, but it was no use; Fujino _knew_ she was going to enjoy this. "I'm just going to make sure he can never do anything like that again." Her eyes looked so wild, so _insane_.

"The evidence will lead right back to you." Natsuki looked back and forth from the petrified man to the insanely grinning murderess, desperate to say anything to dissuade the knife wielder from acting out on her words.

Fujino let out a low chuckle before speaking softly to the woman to her right, "Natsuki forgets that some of my cases are assault victim cases. I know what they look for when it comes to those trials. If I do this correctly, I can make this look like one giant act of self defense…" Excitement swirled brightly in those ruby reds.

_She's… she's looking forward to this, isn't she!_ "Y-You're insane!" Natsuki gaped, hating the helpless feeling that was quickly washing over her. The raven-haired woman quickly frowned at her own thoughts, _Helpless, _nothing!_ If I don't do anything, he'll die!_ Kuga easy shook off the powerless feeling, replacing it with bravado. She grit her teeth, looking on as the thirteen-count killer was about to slit her knife across the man's chest in a calculated cut.

"Don't!" She shouted, lunging forward and reaching toward the hand holding the blade when she as suddenly jolted backwards by a grip around her wrist, jerking her body. She grunted painfully when her back harshly came into contact with another man's front. She inhaled sharply when she felt a knife much smaller than the one she was reaching for press against her neck.

"Let go of him or the bitch gets it," A deep voice rumbled from behind the small-time lawyer.

Kuga was about to take care of the guy while his attention was focused on Shizuru and what appeared to be the guy's partner when something caught her own attention: The brunette's body froze and stiffened. Green watched in horror as crimson eyes slowly turned toward the burly man and herself, her gaze being dilated and feral. Shizuru's gaze went from Natsuki, to the man, to the blade resting on Kuga's throat.

I know that stare! Natsuki struggled to get free as she addressed the man holding her tightly, "Quick! Let me go and run as fast as you can out of here!" Emeralds hardened as she watched the man smirk down at her with an amused grin. "You'll get killed if you stay! You have to believe me!"

The large guy chuckled, terribly amused, "Nice try," His grin widened when he saw Kuga's glare.

The smaller man grinned manically, "That's right, psycho! Let me go and your little friend can—" But the rest of the words were gurgled as he choked. Choked on _his own blood_.

Shizuru dropped her hand limply to the side after she drove the thick knife directly into the scrawny man's throat. She paid him no attention as he slid downward against the stone wall, clawing at the blade; her alert, sharp but untamed eyes focused solely on the large man in front of her. She slowly turned her body toward Natsuki and the giant man, a knife sliding into her awaiting hand from her long sleeve.

The taller man called out his friend's name in a panic, drawing Natsuki's own horrified gaze away from the scene in front of her. I have to do something or else this guy will die too! Kuga quickly rammed the bottom of her foot into the man's knee, causing him to loosen his grip and buckle. She twisted the upper half of her body around and grabbed a finger into each of his eyes, causing him to wail and bring his hands up to his injured eyes.

She grinned and stepped away from the man as she turned. "See, Shizuru! I'm fine! You don't have to kill him too—" A sudden glint out of the corner of her eye made her words catch in her throat. She quickly whipped around and gasped in terror.

The man was screaming out in pain, blood gushing out from the hand and eye that was pierced with the same blade. He had fallen to his knees with his left hand pinned to his eye socket.

_I…_ Natsuki stared on, stunned, unable to regain her senses in time to save the man's life: Fujino flashed the petrified woman by faster than Natsuki could perceive, quickly putting her skills to use. The brunette had brought her knee up to slam the knife in deeper into the guy's head, making his skull bend backwards. As his one-eyed gaze was sent upward, Shizuru swiftly snatched his hair with one hand, pulling his head back down and shoving a second blade into the back of the man's neck. He fell, dead within seconds.

The sudden sharp, piercing gaze of Shizuru's unstable stare landed on her and Kuga's breath paused, unable to inhale or exhale in fear of agitating this killing machine. _I'm gonna die…_ Was that only thing Natsuki thought of, the two dark orbs taking in every feature of Natsuki's face as if looking for a weak spot that could be manipulated.

A sudden change in demeanor happened in Shizuru's visage, the unbalanced look melting into a look of immeasurable concern. The next second, Natsuki found arms warped around her body, her form pulled into a comforting hug as Shizuru stroked the back of her head, "Scared Natsuki, scared Natsuki," Kyoto-ben whispered softly into her ear, sounding a little frightened herself, as if the form in her hold was fragile and would break if she were to be too loud. "Don't be scared. Shizuru will make sure no one harms Natsuki. Shizuru will make it better. Natsuki will be protected. Safe Natsuki, safe."

Shizuru Fujino had no idea that the reason Natsuki was wide-eyed and trembling was because of her own traumatizing actions.

* * *

Ha, maybe the little scene in the alleyway will make up for any lateness? =D ... No? Oh... -sigh- I tried. (I hope I didn't traumatize anyone like Shizuru did to Natsuki. XD;; This ain't cotton candy and roses, people. Shizuru's "bat shit" insane and things won't be looking up for quite a while.)

Read and review please? :)

**Omake:**

**Demon**: Happy now?

**Natsuki**: Kinda, but unstable woman over here went all "ninja knife" on the guy and kinda defeated the whole purpose.

**Demon**: I never said you'd save anyone, I just said you wouldn't be "a pansy".

**Natsuki**: Remind me to hurt you next time you pull something like this.

**Demon**: How about I not.

**Shizuru**: -appears out of nowhere, smiling- Is something wrong, Natsuki?

**Natsuki**: -_- Yeah, the author won't give me a decent fighting- hey, where'd she go? -look around for Demon-

**Demon**: -long gone- "_Don't agitate the psycho. Don't agitate the psycho. Don't agitate the psycho..._"


End file.
